kirby_star_runnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra Knight
Umbra Knight is the chief commander of the Shadow Army and primary antagonist of Kirby Star Runners. Gender: Male Occupation: Commander Allies: Malachor (master) Voice Actor: Travis Willingham Abilities and Powers: Darkness Manipulation: Umbra Knight can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Dark Fire Manipulation: Umbra Knight can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Dark Wind Manipulation: Umbra Knight can create, shape and manipulate the air/wind of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of air/wind, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal air/wind. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of air/wind. Dark Lightning Manipulation: Umbra Knight can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Absolute Darkness: Umbra Knight is able to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. He potentially able to generate darkness so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path. Darkness Aura: Umbra Knight can release and surround himself in/with darkness/shadow for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable. The aura may also give him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. Darkness Blast: Umbra Knight releases darkness/shadow over a specific target area. Dark Beam Emission: Umbra Knight releases beams of a darkness/shadow. Dark Pillar Projection: Umbra Knight project darkness/shadow pillars. Darkness Slash: Umbra Knight releases darkness/shadow when slashing. Formulated Darkness Blasts: Umbra Knight release blasts of darkness/shadow in a form of a creature or object. Dark Scatter Shot: Malachor release darkness/shadow blasts that split into multiple fragments. Umbrageous Teleportation: Umbra Knight can teleport via shadows/darkness, merging into shadows/darkness and appearing anywhere else from the same element. He uses this often for quick appearances or escapes. Dark Shield: Umbra Knight can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the darkness/shadows. Shadow Ball Projection: Umbra Knight can create and launch spheres of darkness/shadow. Omnidirectional Darkness Waves: Umbra Knight send out a wave of darkness/shadow in all directions. Darkness Solidification: Umbra Knight can solidify or give solid-like properties to darkness/shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. Darkness Spike Projection: Umbra Knight can project darkness/shadow spikes. Shadow Camouflage: Umbra Knight is able to become undetectable as long as he's in darkness or shadow. Spiritual Darkness Manipulation: Umbra Knight can create, shape and manipulate darkness/shadows formed from one's soul/spirit. Shadow Cloning: Umbra Knight can create clones of himself by using darkness/shadow. Shadow Swimming: Umbra Knight can swim through any/all shadows/darkness as if they were made of liquid. Shadow Stealth: Umbra Knight can hide within the shadows of others. Combat Skills: Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Umbra Knight was a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. He is also shown to be a fairly skilled swordsman, as on one occasion where he uses his sword. Darkness Imprisonment: Umbra Knight can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop object/being by surrounding them completely by using darkness. Flash Step: Umbra Knight use bursts of speed allowing him to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if he have teleported. Dark Sword Beam: Release darkness/shadow blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of darkness/shadow. Darkness Cutting: Use darkness/shadow to cut opponents. Darkness Infusion: Empower and energize anything used a weapon with darkness/shadow. Darkness Wave Emission: Send out a wave of darkness/shadow that repels everything. Flight: Umbra Knight can fly with his wings. Category:Villains Category:Characters